


Kickflip my Heart

by thebetterstarwing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Skateboarding, Slow Burn, bokuto is a skater too, kenma is a game design major, kuroo is a science nerd and skater, skater shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebetterstarwing/pseuds/thebetterstarwing
Summary: Kenma is a game design student who just wants to study and play games. Kuroo is a rowdy skater aiming to get sponsored. The two of them change each others' lives in ways they never could have imagined.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 13





	Kickflip my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first haikyuu fic, so I hope you all like it :-)

There’s nothing Kenma hates more than group projects and leaving the house. But he knows that if he wants to be a game designer, he has to work with a group and venture out to get reference videos for the animation. Of course, it doesn’t help matters when everyone else in that group canceled last-minute this morning. He cursed his luck as he walked to the skatepark. 

Kenma never was one to speak to a group of strangers, and nothing about the skatepark made him want to do so now. He looked around, hoping to make eye contact with someone, but everyone was whizzing by so fast. And they seemed so focused on what they were doing.No one seemed to notice him... 

“Hey.” Kenma jumped and looked behind him to see a tall guy with messy hair covering his right eye. 

“Oh, um hi. I’m a game design student and um my group is making a skate game so could I film you? For reference?” 

“Man, your voice is really quiet. But I think I heard that you want to get some sick action shots?” A sly smile spread across the taller guy’s face. He was attractive, in an emo-skater kind of way, with messy hair falling over his right eye. 

“Yeah. If that’s okay with you.” 

“Go ahead. My name’s Tetsurou Kuroo by the way. What’s yours?” 

“Kozume Kenma. Let’s get started now.” 

With his bleached hair covering his face and quiet way of talking, Kuroo’s first impression of Kenma was that this guy is shy and just does not want to be here. He looked as if he didn't spend much time outside. Probably just stays inside playing video games all day. However, despite his original indifference, the more Kuroo skated, the more interested Kenma seemed in what Kuroo was doing. Kuroo always thought of himself as particularly observant, and he had no trouble reading the faces of those who seemed expressionless by other’s standards. 

“You want to give it a try?”

“Huh?” Kenma looked up from the camera.

“Ever been on a skateboard before?” 

Kenma had only played skate games; the real thing never interested him. But he was at a skatepark, and there was a guy here offering him a try, so why not? 

“How do I do it?” 

“Well, first you have to figure out if you ride regular or goofy. Here.” Kuroo suddenly shoved Kenma forward. 

“What-” Kenma started to say, looking shocked.

“See there, you put your right foot forward. That means you ride regular. Same as me. So when you stand on the board, have your left foot in front and push with your right. Now try it.” 

“So I just get on the board and go?” 

“Pretty much. Then I can teach you some tricks to add into the mix.” 

Kenma got on the board, which immediately slid out from under him, and he fell backwards. 

“Wow.” thought Kenma. This was embarrassing. Especially because Kuroo was doing a pretty terrible job of trying not to laugh. Kuroo helped Kenma up, and couldn’t help noticing how much smaller and softer the other boy’s hands were compared to his own. 

“You okay?” Despite the fact that he was still snickering, there was a nod of concern in his voice. 

“Yeah, that was just, um, unexpected. Look, I’m not so sure I’m cut out for this. I’m gonna get going but thanks for letting me get videos and letting me try your board.” Kenma started to leave the skatepark.

“Hey, don’t give up so soon! If you're going to be a skater, you have to learn to fall. Even the pros fall.” 

Kenma turned back around. 

“Who said I’m going to be a skater?” 

“What were you on my board for if you’re not going to be a skater? Now try it again. This time, stand with your feet more balanced. I’ll help you.” 

Kenma got on the board again, with Kuroo guiding him by the wrists. 

“There you go!” Kuroo clapped. “Just work on your balance and posture, and you’ll be skating like a pro in no time.”

“Anyway, do you have plans for tonight?”

“Just homework, why?” 

“Want to come to dinner with me and my roommate? We’re checking out this new ramen place.” 

“Ok, sure. Why not?”

“Great. My roommate just texted that he’s there. Follow me!” 

Kuroo headed out, with Kenma slowly following behind him. Kuroo constantly checked back to make sure Kenma was still there, noticing the way he walked with his head down and his bleached hair in his eyes. 

“HEY HEY HEY!” a loud voice greeted the two of them as soon as they stepped in the door of the restaurant. The voice belonged to a tall guy with spiky hair that gave him the appearance of a horned owl. 

“So this is your little friend from the skatepark, huh?” he said as soon as Kuroo and Kenma sat down. 

“Kenma, this is my roommate, Kotaro Bokuto. He’s an idiot sometimes but we still love him. Bokuto, this is Kenma. I dragged him here from the skatepark. He’s making a skate game for a class project.”

“Oh, so you’re a gamer, huh?” The spiky haired boy eyed Kenma intently. 

“Bokuto doesn’t like video games much. I beat him at Mario Kart once and he didn’t speak to me for a week,” Kuroo explained. 

“HEY HEY HEY it was only because I forgot how to drift. If I’d remembered I would have been unbeatable.” 

“Sure...sure,” responded Kuroo. 

A waitress then came to take their orders.

After she left, Kuroo turned to Kenma. 

“So, Kenma, what do you like to do besides play video games?” 

“Um I don’t know. I mostly just play games and study.” 

“That’s it, huh? Well good thing I’m teaching you to skate then.”  


“Are you really?” mumbled Kenma.

“You totally want Kuroo as your skate coach! He’s the best teacher ever! I’d be failing chemistry right now if it weren’t for him! If I didn’t already know how to skate I would totally have Kuroo teach me!” Bokuto chimed in. 

“I don’t even have a board though,” replied Kenma. 

“I’ll sell you my old one. It’s a little beat up, but it should work for a beginner. I’ll give you a discount.” Kuroo winked. 

“We’ll see,” said Kenma. 

“Well, it’s not a no,” smiled Kuroo. 

“Watch him become better than us and beat us to getting sponsorships,” said Bokuto. 

The waitress came back with their food. Kuroo and Bokuto immediately started digging in, while Kenma seemed to stare and pick at his food more than eat it. 

“Do you not like the food?” Kuroo asked. 

“It’s good. I’m just not that hungry,” Kenma said, staring into his bowl. The reason for that was because he was nervous from meeting new people, but he would never admit that. 

“Well Kenma, if you're going to be skating, you need to eat healthy. You need the energy for when you're doing kickflips and rail grinds.” 

“I didn’t agree yet to skate with you,” Kenma retorted. 

“Yet. You will. The fact that you said yet proves it.” 

“Okay, fine. I’ll buy your board and you can teach me how to skate.” Kenma wasn’t so sure he wanted to skate. These two seemed like a bit much. But Kuroo seemed as good a teacher as any, and he really seemed to want to teach Kenma. No one had ever taken interest in him like that before. 

“Kenma, you won’t regret this! Welcome to the gang!” Bokuto slapped him on the back. Kenma jumped, making Bokuto and Kuroo laugh. 

“Anyway, Kenma, give me your number so we can plan our next skate lesson,” Kuroo handed Kenma his phone. 

They exchanged numbers and left the restaurant, going separate ways. 

“What did I get myself into?” though Kenma as he headed back home.


End file.
